The overall objective of the Animal Core is to provide the Investigators of this Program Project Grant (PPG) proposal with the ability to utilize animal models in the execution of their proposed research projects as well as establish new animal models for the investigation of the mechanisms involved in the regulation of gene expression by the steroid receptor coactivator (SRC) family of genes. Although the use of mouse models provides an invaluable source of reagents for investigating regulatory mechanisms in vivo, in a physiologically regulated system, such research is costly with respect to equipment, animal resource and technical expertise. In this PPG, the Animal Core will generate transgenic reporter mice to study promoter activities of SRC family genes and nuclear receptor (NR) genes for Project 1; will generate transgenic ligand response models containing individual and combinatorial SRC deletions to study the role of SRCs in receptor transactivation for Project 2; and will provide SRC mutant mice to Project 3 and 4 for investigating the effects of SRCs on cellular gene expression and metabolism. Furthermore, the Animal Core will serve as a resource for the execution and training in the use of all animal manipulations needed in this PPG proposal. The Animal Core will minimize the cost of utilizing animal models in this PPG by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resources, ensuring an efficient use of animal resources at minimal cost.